Conventional tuners are composed of discrete devices, such as tuning coils, tracking filters and phase locked loop filters, which require manual tuning. These external tuning requirements result in extra expense and add time to the manufacturing process. Generally, prior art tuners are designed to process a narrow range of frequencies at any one time. This is accomplished by a tracking filter on the front end of the tuner. As the receiver is tuned across the frequency band during a channel change the tracking filter is tuned to allow only a few channels to pass into the tuner. As a result, the tuner circuit only has to work with a few channels instead of the entire bandwidth. For example, in a cable television system the tuner would allow only a few channels to enter the receiver front end, instead of the full 100 or more channels in the total cable set. The cable channels could be at full strength of about 15 dBmV. The effect of the tracking filter is to reduce the dynamic range required in the front end of a conventional receiver.
For analog television signals there is a large picture carrier which contains most of the power, this requires a large receiver dynamic range. The analog television signal waveform is vestigial side band (VSB), which is similar to single side band transmission. However, in VSB transmissions there is some signal spillage over to the unwanted side band. To compensate for this unwanted spillover, a special filter is used in the intermediate frequency (IF) processing portion of analog tuners to suppress the carrier approximately 6 dB to compensate for the difference in side band signal level. Typically, surface acoustic wave (SAW) filters are used to suppress the unwanted side band. It is critical that the carrier signal be positioned properly on the frequency response of the SAW filter to ensure that the picture carrier passes.
Analog television signals contain an audio carrier and a chroma carrier in addition to the main picture carrier signal. The audio carrier frequency is 4.5 MHz higher than the picture carrier. Normally there is a filter, such as the SAW filter in the IF, which suppresses the audio carrier approximately 20 dB to prevent intermodulation problems between the carriers in the video channel. The picture carrier, audio carrier and chroma carrier tend to beat together and cause spurious signals.
Digital television signals can be used instead to overcome the problems caused by the format of analog television signals. Although the format for digital television signals has not been standardized to date, there are common pieces among the proposed formats. Primarily, the digital signal is expected to have band shape that is fairly flat across approximately 6 MHz. This 6 MHz bandwidth could have within it several different selectable regions (channels) of intelligent signals. The digital TV reference signal will be small and would be about 6 dB below the average pictures (or desired data) signal level. The digital signal would have information spread uniformly across the 6 MHz band. Sound would be part of the signal and there would not be a separate digital sound carrier. Thus, the tuner must be functional to capture each 6 MHz band and then allow for decoding therefrom one or more channels of programming or data.
Whichever final standards are chosen for digital television, there will be significant variations between the analog and digital signal formats. Therefore, existing processors which currently handle analog signals will not be able to process future digital signals. An example of a television tuner having no front end tracking filter is disclosed in the above-referenced co-pending application entitled MONOLITHIC TELEVISION TUNER. However, the television tuner disclosed in that application for patent does not provide for tuning television signals in more than one format. Therefore, in order to receive both analog format signals and digital format signals, a television would have to use two or more of such tuners, where each tuner is designed to receive a different format. If a television used multiple tuners, it would also need some way of determining when to select between the various tuners in order to properly receive different channels that each have a different format.